


Catra and Adora are cute dorks but also they're evil

by PrivateFluff (orphan_account)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra has a potty mouth, Comedy, Even Adora Swears, F/F, I Feel Lonely In The Trans Adora Camp, Lesbian Sex, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Swearing, Tasteful Cut-Away, The Ideal Scenario Except They're Evil, Trans Female Character, Trans!Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrivateFluff
Summary: Kind of a what-if about what Catra and Adora's life actually turned out great, but like also Adora stayed with the horde





	Catra and Adora are cute dorks but also they're evil

Adora tapped her feet and hummed watching the green cadets conducting a training simulation. They were - pretty bad. Adora was positive that she had never been this bad. Hell, even Kyle probably had more luck than-

Actually on second thoughts, no. These new kids were at least better than Kyle. By a lot.

Something in the corner of her vision caught Adora’s eye. A flash of red. She sighed and sat down on a crate. This should be interesting.

The cadets, already struggling with the simulation, were wiped out in under a minute by this new and unexpected challenge. The simulation faded out around them and standing amidst the chaos was the culprit of their downfall.

“Hey Adora.”

Adora grinned in spite of herself, and stood from her crate to greet the newcomer.

“Force Captain Catra. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I have a message for you from the top. Your ears only.”

“Can it wait until after?”

Catra shrugged. “Sure, don’t see why not.”

Adora raised an eyebrow and then claps. “Cadets, form up!”

The cadets, who had been floundering picking themselves up to this point, raced to attention and saluted.

“Alright cadets, let’s start from the top. Today’s exercise did not go well. Can any of you explain to me precisely where you went wrong.”

“Oh geez they’re gonna be here a while.”

Adora ignored the catgirl’s sleight and stared down the line at her charges. Each averted their eyes in turn, until one of them muttered something under their breath.

“What was that, Cadet Jamie?”

The cadet in question shot up straight, their cheeks reddening.

“Would you care to repeat yourself?”

“W-well Commander we-”

“Speak up Cadet! Make sure everyone can hear you.”

Jamie’s face was beet red as they squeaked out their answer. “I-if  _ she _ hadn’t come along we would have had it, Commander.”

Catra snorted with laughter, and the corner of Adora’s mouth twitched up.

“So you believe that without Force Captain Catra’s intervention, you would have been able to finish that simulation.”

“Y-yes commander!”

“Very well then, before we part today we’re going to be running another exercise. Cadets, ready!”

Each of the cadets ran back out onto the field and assumed a battle stance. Adora made a mental note of how long it took each, and then sat back down on her crate.

“Force Captain Catra will be helping with this demonstration, if she wouldn’t mind.”

Catra grinned evilly and cracked her knuckles. “Not at  _ all _ Force Commander.”

“The rules of this exercise are simple. If any of you can land a hit on Force Captain Catra, we’ll mark this simulation as complete and move onto something else tomorrow.” Catra stepped forward, throwing Adora a smirk which she returned in kind. “Ready? Begin!”

The next few minutes were an absolute massacre. Not a single Cadet came close to hitting Catra. Jamie, the insolent cadet that had blamed Catra for his bad performance, was among the first to be knocked to the ground. Adora barely even paid attention to the combat, allowing her mind to wander.

_ I wonder how Lonni is doing with her cadets. Bet they’re brighter than this bunch. _

Just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Catra walked off of the field, leaving a bunch of battered and bruised cadets in her wake.

Adora yawned and, not even rising from her crate, addressed the cadets.

“Dismissed! I’m expecting a better performance tomorrow everybody.”

The cadets filed out, grumbling and nursing bruises. Catra waited until the last one was out of earshot before bursting out laughing.

“Wow Adora, that was mean. I’m impressed. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“They needed it. You saw their performance. They’re really falling behind!”

“I guess you just struck me as more of a positive reinforcement type.” Catra offered a hand. Adora took it.

“I like to think of myself as an  _ excellent  _ teacher.” Catra pulled her to her feet and Adora took an extra step forward, trapping Catra against the wall.

  
“So. What did you want?”

Catra very deliberately dug her claws into Adora’s thigh. “I told you, Hordak wants to see you.”

“What Hordak wants doesn’t wait for the messenger to spend ten minutes whipping some Cadets into shape. What’s the real reason you’re here.”

Catra’s shit-eating grin finally broke and the catgirl giggled uncontrollably. “Okay fine! I just wanted to see you! Throw me in the jails, god you’re so serious.”

Adora giggled and released Catra.

“Seriously though Adora, that was harsh. Did you see the looks on their faces?”

“They just need some motivation.”

Catra feigned contemplation. “Maybe I should give motivational talks. What do you think Adora?”

“I think if you give any of your motivation away we’re gonna have trouble pulling you out of bed in the morning.”

“Bet I could still drag you  _ into _ bed.”

“Ah so that’s why you’re here.”

“Well yeah, mostly.”

Adora smirked slightly. “So, wanna come to my room while I get cleaned up?”

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea. You’re all gross and sweaty.”

Smash cut to them entering Adora’s room.

Adora untied her hair and walked into her personal en-suite - one of the many advantages of the position of Force Commander - and splashed some water on her face.

Catra, meanwhile, took the opportunity to flop onto Adora’s bed. Despite being a private room, the room was still sparsely decorated and brutalist. This was the frightzone afterall, not one of those chintzy castles that the princesses they were fighting enjoyed.

Catra rolled onto her back and stretched her arms and legs up to the ceiling. Even so, it was a pretty sweet deal.

“I think the best thing about you being Force Commander is us getting a room to ourselves.”

Adora could be heard from the bathroom: “You know it’s a massive violation you sleeping here instead of in the Force Captain Barracks.”

Catra started to peel her vest off, shuddering slightly at the cool air. “Like that’s the only violation that goes on in this room.”

Adora could be heard snorting with laughter, and Catra grinned as she started to peel off her leggings.

“Hey Adooooraaaaa, I’m getting naaaaaaked noooow!”

“Sure thing, be there in a second.”

Catra stripped the rest of her clothes away and tossed them off the side of the bed, and then crawled under the covers. Adora re-entered the room wearing her Force Commander jacket, unbuttoned and barely covering her breasts, a white towel around her waist and with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. Catra cackled.

“Oh my god you are such an unbelievable dork, I can’t believe I let you fuck me.”

Adora giggled softly. “Hey, it’s hard to cover up everything I’ve got with just a towel okay?”

“Why the fuck are you covering it up? Not like I don’t see it  _ every day _ .”

Adora sighed and placed the toothbrush on her nightstand, and started to crawl up over the bed to her spot between Catra’s legs. Catra spread herself wide, making her look absolutely irresistible. Adora started to lean in but-

“Wait. Lose the towel, and the jacket or you’re getting nothing.”

  
  


Adora’s lips curled into a sadistic grin, and she shrugged off her jacket before tossing it aside.

“You know Catra, you can be surprisingly sweet sometimes.” She undid the towel at her waist and threw it over her shoulder as well.

“Will you just shut up and fuck me already.”

The camera slowly panned across to Adora’s jacket, draped over the back of her chair, and slowly goes out of focus as the sex noises start, before cutting to black.

* * *

Some time later, the camera fades in on a candid shot of something peaceful elsewhere in the scene, before cutting back to our girls.

Catra’s purring was starting to get really intense. Adora smiled and ran her fingers through Catra’s mane and the feline girl shuddered. Adora’s smile morphed into a smirk, and she looked down at her girlfriend.

“What?”

Adora’s smirk grew steadily more smug, and Catra’s blush crept slowly up her cheeks.

“What?!” Catra hissed at Adora and hid her face.

“You’re welcome.”

Catra groaned into Adora’s chest and then looked back up at her.

“Fuck you.”

“Just did.”

“Ugh! Fiiiine.” Catra looked away and lowered her voice, as though worried someone might be listening. “That was actually pretty amazing.”

“I’ll take it.”

“Fuckin better.”

Adora laughed hard at the pouting catgirl, until the catgirl in question broke and laughed with her.

“Fuck youuu.”

“Already used that one.”

“Giant asshole.”

“I mean it’s not the first part of me I’d think of when using the word ‘giant’.”

“Hah. What you mean this puny thing?” Adora winced as Catra groped her crotch roughly.

“That’s not what you were saying-ahn-five minutes ago.”

“Shut it.”

“ _ Ohhhh, Adora! Harder! Faster! Oooooh, fuck my tiny pussy with your monster diiiiick. _ ”

“First of all, I did not say that. Second of all, I do  _ not _ sound like that.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Rahh!”

Catra got on top of Adora and pinned her arms at her side. Suppressing a grin, she leaned in beside Adora and bit her on the neck. Adora shuddered and squirmed when Catra’s fangs punctured her skin.

“Ywrr mnnn”

“W-what was that Catra.”

Catra pulled away carefully and licked the glistening, red bite mark.

“I said, you’re mine.”

Adora beamed up at the catgirl, and flipped her suddenly onto her back.

“I’m yours.”

“H-hey, I was trying to be domineering.”

“And it worked. That was hot as fuck.” Adora captured Catra’s lips in a fierce kiss. Catra’s arms snaked around Adora’s back - already covered in scars from various battles and uhhh, Catra - and dug her claws in as the kiss deepened.

They held there for a few minutes. The room was quiet except for the occasional moan, muffled by a pair of lips. Eventually, they broke apart and fell back beside eachother.

“Wonder what the other force captains think of us.”

“Who gives a fuck what those dorks think.” Catra curled up around Adora again and kisses her cheek.

“You know they’re probably plotting your demise.”

“So? They wouldn’t touch me. They know I could kill any of them.”

“Please don’t kill anyone.”

“All they have to do to live is to keep their hands off of me and my property.”

Adora snorted. “What so I’m like your pet now?”

“Uh, yeah wasn’t it obvious.”

“One, I’m your commanding officer, and two, you are such a fucking bottom Catra I am  _ sorry _ .”

“So?” Catra bit her ear. “You’re mine anyway. Mine and no one else’s.”

“That’s not how pets are.”

“Then you’re my fucktoy.”

“You can just use the word girlfriend, you know Catra?”

Catra let out a deep growl from the back of her throat and pressed her face into Adora’s neck. “Yeah, that’s right. You’re my girlfriend. No one else’s.”

Adora smiled and kissed Catra’s forehead. “Yours and no one else’s.” The two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

  
“So does that make you mine alone, or are you gonna screw that cute scorpion girl too?”

“Shhhhh.”

“Hey I’m not judging! She’s cute. You seem to have a bit of a type.”

Catra glared up at Adora, and then poutily rested her head on Adora’s chest.

“You’d be okay if I did?”

“I’d be fine with it.”

After a moment, Catra mumbled something Adora could not hear.

“Catra?”

“Even if I did… I’m still yours.”

Adora wordlessly embraced the catgirl, who slowly relaxed into her.

Camera cuts to black. End credits roll.


End file.
